I'm not straight, okay!
by Mizu-chii42
Summary: Zael's fangirls begin to run wild around him and begins to freak him out. So, Zael does the first thing that pops into his head- Ask Lowell what to do to get them off his back, and the results aren't what any of the mercenaries expected and leaves a certain mage blushing brighter than his fire. Rated for safety


i'm not straight, okay?!"

Summary: Zael's fangirls begin to run wild around him and begins to freak him out. So, Zael does the first thing that pops into his head- Ask Lowell what to do to get them off his back, and the results aren't what any of the mercenaries expected and leaves a certain mage blushing brighter than his fire.

WARNING: I might have spelt Zael as Zeal and not corrected it. I'm only human with a short-attention span. Sorry. Oh, and I can't write a well done story with a character being "in character" to save my own arse…And- I ramble.

- Let's get going, now shall we dance? -

It was a balmy day but, the winds were rather annoying however, which was to be expected as the whole Island of Lazulis was flying in the sky. Zael stood on the second floor of Flame & Lizard, the very place where had fought that shadow monster with his group, when he heard a sudden squeal. "Kyaa! It's Zael!" Zael's first reaction was to quickly turn around and smack who ever the noise came from. He would have used his sword, but he and his group had already caused a few scenes from before and he really didn't want to get kicked out and then have to explain to Dagran why the group can't enter Flame & Lizard ever again.

It turned out, unfortunately for Zeal, that the squeal came from eight woman who, the very moment Zeal turned around, tackled him into a while hug. "Marry me, Zeal!" One of the girls exclaimed, but then was hit on the head by another, "No, he's going to marry me!" That woman was smacked on the back by another girl, "No, Zael's going to marry me! I just know it!" Zeal wanted to whimper, why did they always have to find him? The eight girls soon broke into a big fight over who loved Zael the most and who was going to be able to marry him. Zael used this chance, while they were distracted, to quickly and quietly try and escape. Sadly, one of the girls saw this and spoke up, "Zael's leaving! After him!" With that, Zael rushed out of the Flame & Lizard tagged by eight squealing girls.

Zael quickly hid behind a few barrels and waited as the girls ran past him and sighed. He waited for a little and nearly jumped he heard a familiar voice. "Zael? What are you doing here?" Yurick placed a hand on Zael's head and blinked, "Got Syrenne mad?" Zael let out a weak laugh, "I wish… I'm hiding from woman… as weird as that sounds." Yurick shook his head as Zael looked up to face the white-haired man. "Not as weird as her nickname for me." Zael nodded, "Your not creepy, so her nickname has no sense to it," Zael sighed and stood up, but quickly became petrified when her an all to familiar squeal. "My cue to run, bye Yurick!" Zeal hopped per the barrels and took off running just as Yurick got run over by eight girls on a mad chase.

Zael huffed as he jumped into the river and begun to swim to the other side, the girls pouted and mumbled, they could either hop into the water, but none of them knew how to swim, or they could try and run across the bridge and catch Zael. Five of the girls were going to cross the bridge when one of the girls suggested waiting at Ariela's Tavern. Zael paled, was he going to have to spend the entire night or more out of the room he had paid for? Zael pushed the thought aside as he got across the river and took off running again.

It was beginning to get cold and the half moon was starting to show her head as Zael dragged his feet back to Ariela's Tavern and prayed that the girls weren't really waiting for him. Thankfully, Zael got in without much problems, but the rest of his group seemed upset. "Where have you been all day? I've been bored drinking by myself!" Syrenne grouched as she tossed a half-empty beer bottle to Zael, "drink up my boy! One or five drinks will make me forgive ya!" She laughed loud before falling from her seat and passing out.

Zael placed the bottle on her table and sighed, "For once… I think a drink won't be a bad idea…" Dagran, Yurick, and Mirania froze, "Ah, so the wanna be guy has finally rubbed off on you, has she?" Lowell laughed and placed a hand on Zael, "Just don't go down as far as she did, ya hear me?" Zael nodded before he sighed and turned to face Lowell, "I more than likely don't have much time, mind hearing me out? Anyone, oh and Syrenne, stop playing asleep." Syrenne grumbled before sitting up and placing an elbow on the table and propping her head on her hand. "What's the matter? Auntie Syrenne'll always help you out, we're all like family anyway!" Lowell nodded and placed a hand on Zael's shoulder, "If it's girl troubles, then you've got the best man!" Dagran was about to say something but Zael cut him in, "It is woman… eight of them be honest."

The group froze, Zael and girls? With his eternal frown? and Eight of them? Lowell remained silent a little before bursting into laughter, "That's more than I ever managed to charm at once!" Lowell shook his head, "What do you need help with?" He asked with a raised brow. "How do I get the eight girls to stop following me? I've had to out run them all day!" Zael collapsed to one of the chairs and Mirania placed a comforting hand on Zael's back. "Tell the-" Lowell got cut off by the Tavern's doors opened with a loud bang and eight panting girls rushed inside and a chorus of "Zael, marry me!" , "no, me!" begun to fill the Tavern.

Zael quickly stood up, but was too slow and was pinned to the stair walls. "Zael, your the only one I think of! Please, marry me!" One of the girls confessed and was then pushed out of the way, "Marry me, marry me, marry me!" Another said, jumping up and down and waving her arm about wildly. "No, he's going to marry me, marry me I said!" another said, and Zael begun to shake. "u-um…" Zael tried to look to Lowell who just held up a sign that said 'tell them you don't like them, it's against my policy to turn down a woman, but I see your terrified.' Zael rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, great help there, .' Zael thought as one of the girls tried to latch themselves to his arm. Zael muttered something that made all eight girls stop moving and back away a little. "Come again…?" One of the girls asked, as she starred wide-eyed at Zael. "I'm not straight…" Zael said louder, and made the girls back off and his group of friends just starred at him, "and I do happen to like someone."

The girls growled and stormed off, swearing that they would find this 'man' their Zael had fallen for and give him a ear-full and make use to keep his mitts off of what's theirs. "You didn't have to lie like that you know, but good job." Syrenne exclaimed, but then noticed that Zael's entire face was red. "Wait… yer being serious about that!" Zael nodded and everyone nearly choked. "W-who…? I-if you don't mine my asking?" Yurick asked as he watched Zael carefully. Zael tensed but relaxed a little. "… Can I not say?" Dagran thought for a moment, "What if we got you drunk first?"

Syrenne wasted no second to push a drink into Zael's hand and sit him down, "Zael's first drink, down the hatch!" Mirania shook her head disapprovingly at Syrenne's actions but made no attempt to stop her, for she was rather curious as to who would have caught little Zael's heart. "I'd rather not get drunk!" Zael exclaimed as he tried to get out of Syrenne's grip. "Lowell, mind helping me out?" Lowell raised his hands and shook his head, "Sorry, but I don't wrestle with drunk monsters." Syrenne snapped something back at Lowell, but Zael wasn't paying attention.

"Fine, I'll tell you all! … I just hope he doesn't hate me for saying it however…" Zael snapped, but sighed as Syrenne let go, "Knew you'd see my way!" Zael took a few steps away from Syrenne to glance at Yurick, then Dagran, then Lowell, then Syrenne and lastly Mirania, the person he was standing next to. Zael's blush never lest his face as he muttered who it was he liked, Mirania gasped for a moment before chuckling and then bursting into laughter. "How cute!" Zael's blush got worse as he tried to glare at the woman who remind him a lot of a mother. "I-It's not funny!" Mirania silenced her laughing. "Your right, how terribly rude of me. To be laughing at someone else's feelings…" Mirania thought for a moment before stepping behind Zael and pushing him towards Yurick.

"Yurick, say ah~" Mirania smiled as Zael fell onto of Yurick and accidentally ended up kissing him. Yurick froze as Zael quickly pulled back and got off. "S-sorry!" Zael apologized and quickly turned to Mirania, "J-just because I love Yurick doesn't mean you can make me kiss him!" Zael froze when he registered what he had just said and then turned to Yurick, who's face was brighter than his own fire. "W-what-what?!" Yurick managed to stutter, but got no answer as Zael had ran upstairs and into the the room the four men shared and went face down on his bed by the wall and remained there for the rest of the day. "Poor lad, to embarrassed to even stay…" Lowell shakes his head and glances at Yurick, who doesn't move and just sits there, and tries to understand what he's just heard as Mirania giggles and Dagran shakes his head. "Knew the little brat was like this."

"…B-but…" Yurick manages to mutter before he passes out.


End file.
